


Easing the Guilt

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Major Character Injury, Multi, Stilinski Family Feels, spoilers for The Girl Who Knew Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t help but feel guilty about his father’s condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Guilt

The machines in the room beeped steadily as the one of the four occupants of the room slept heavily; still heavily sedated from his surgery two hours before. They had almost lost him, several times while the surgeries were trying to stop the internal bleeding the knife wound had caused. John Stilinski, however, was a fighter and after flat lining twice during the procedure, he was on the road to recovery.

Doctors promised them that he would be home within a week. Until then, John had to stay in the hospital until they were sure that an infection wouldn’t set in. Once he was free from the machines, the antibiotics, and the pain medication, he would need at least a few weeks of recuperation before going back to work. Still, no matter how many times the doctors told them that John would be okay, Stiles couldn’t help but feel guilty about his father’s condition. He realized that if it hadn’t been for him, John would have never gotten stabbed by the darach.

As Chris and Melissa each held one of their lover’s hands, Stiles sighed. He should have never told his father the truth; not that John believed him. Yet, it didn’t seem to stop the Sheriff from coming to the school the night of the memorial concert. Somehow, between Stiles’ last words of “mom would have believed me,” and meeting up with Scott in the auditorium, John had become to trust in what his son had told him. He didn’t understand how his father came to that conclusion all Stiles knew was that his father had gotten stabbed and tortured all because of him.

His father had almost died and nothing anyone could say would ease Stiles’ guilt. He had caused his parents nothing but heartache and pain. It had been fault his mother died, after all he had been reason they were there that night. If Stiles hadn’t gotten sick, they would have been on the road when the drunk driver came barreling at them at fifty miles per hour.

His mother had died instantly on impact but Stiles had been lucky one. He had only a couple of bruises from his seat belt and a broken arm from the accident. Still, that didn’t stop Stiles from feeling remorseful that he lived and she died. Now once again, he had caused one his parents harm because of something he did. Stiles, could never forgive himself for this not when he was so close to losing someone else he loved.

As he sat there stewing in his own thoughts, Stiles heard his name being called by a dry, scratchy voice. Turning his focus away from his feelings for the moment, he gazed to the hospital bed where his father laid. Noticing that John was awake, Melissa went to get him some water as Stiles took her seat by his father’s side. Taking his hand, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, never your fault,” he said in a whisper.

Eyes fluttered closed as John went back to sleep. The doctors had warned that the older man would be tired and may only one a few minutes of wakefulness until he had full recovered. Still in the seconds he was awake, his words had brought some sense of relief. John didn’t blame him for what happened and even though he still felt a bit of guilt, it was eased by the thought that his father would be okay. He knew that things would still be tense between the two of them, but for now, they both needed some time to recuperate from everything that happened.


End file.
